El día del nombre
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Lady Stark le había echado de la celebración del día del nombre de su medio hermano, y por si aquello no fuera suficientemente humillante debía soportar tener a Theon Greyjoy pisándole los talones allá donde fuera. -


**NA: Esta historia es para el Reto #40: "Cupido haciendo de las suyas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Como bien sabréis los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla blá.**

**Quiero aclarar que me apetecía poner algo con un poco de más salsa, pero al final ha quedado todo un poco… meh. **

Jon se agachapó entre la escasa maleza de la espesura. Sobre la escasa nieve de aquel día de verano se podía rastrear fácilmente las pisadas de una liebre incauta, que vagaba buscando comida. El chico de catorce años vislumbró en la lejanía a aquel pequeño animal, que se difuminaba con la blancura del paisaje al tener un pelaje un tanto más claro que los que se solían ver por la zona.

El conejo estaba parado frente a un gran árbol de raíces nudosas, se acicalaba las orejas de forma despreocupada. Era extraño, pues no estaban lejos de las murallas y siempre había ruidos por aquellos lares, pero aquel día no.

Era el día del nombre de Robb, y Jon hubiera querido quedarse con su medio hermano a celebrar con él la fiesta que se había organizado en su honor, pero Lady Stark le había echado sin miramientos. Jon apretó los labios por lo humillado que se sentía, aquella mujer era tan mezquina que no podía comprender como Robb le parecía tan encantador siendo sangre de ella. Él era especial, era fuerte y competitivo, sin duda tenía un rostro hermoso. Él lo era todo para Jon. Lo que sentía por Robb Stark era una sensación abrumadora de desear su atención por encima de la de los demás, era una estúpida necesidad de él. Algo que tenía que conseguir dejar atrás, porque si bien no era digno de un bastardo, mucho menos sería propia del futuro guardián del norte hacía su medio hermano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se centró de nuevo en aquella liebre de largas orejas y pelaje blancuzco. Caminó de puntillas, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, apenas oyendo sus botas crepitar sobre la nieve. Jon se lamió el dedo de forma instintiva, tenía que tener en cuenta la brisa a la hora de disparar la flecha. La velocidad del viento y su dirección podrían hacerle errar aquel lanzamiento que parecía tan sencillo. Pero también era una cuestión de precisión y concentración, así le había enseñado Sir Roderick. Hacer aquello le ayudaba a no pensar en Robb, de hecho le ayudaba a no pensar en nada más.

Sacó una flecha del carcaj y la colocó correctamente en el arco de madera. Era un arma rudimentaria, y no de alta precisión, por lo que el destino de la flecha dependía directamente de su destreza. Aquello era interesante, porque conocería sus capacidades reales y no en función del arma. Le gustaba pensar eso. Tensó la cuerda con el dedo medio y el índice sin apartar la vista del conejo, estaba listo para disparar.

Un estruendo sobresaltó de golpe al chico haciéndole soltar la cuerda. La flecha salió disparada en una dirección aleatoria y desviándose del objetivo de Jon. La risa de Theon Greyjoy era un veneno lento, él había asustado a su presa y le había hecho perder la flecha.

Jon apretó los labios, tratando de evitar soltar por su boca todos los impropios insultos que se pasaban por su cabeza. Aquel gran imbécil no solo podía estar con Robb siempre que quisiera, en momentos importantes y momentos íntimos, no, también tenía que ser él mismo el que le torturara cuando trataba de olvidarse de quién era. El moreno trató de no pensar, fijándose en la dirección dónde antes yacía la libere coquetona y despreocupada, quizá aún podía encontrarla de nuevo.

—Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte, Jon Nieve — dijo Theon con una gran e hipócrita sonrisa pintada en la cara. Aquel estúpido era peor que un amargo sabor en la boca.

—Déjame en paz y vete a festejar con los demás — contestó Jon poniéndose en pie y abanando sus pasos hasta el árbol dónde el mamífero había reposado segundos atrás. Aún con el arco en la mano observó las pisadas ligeras que la liebre albina había dejado sobre la nieve. Lo cierto era que le importaba una mierda cazar a aquel bicho o no, pero deseaba firmemente no tener en nada más que pensar. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Robb, a su amabilidad, los juegos competitivos entre los dos y su sonrisa, su estúpida y encantadora sonrisa. Los pasos de Theon le seguían de cerca, despertándole de sus fantasías y recuerdos con su medio hermano. Quizá si fingía que no lo oía y que le daba igual se marcharía.

Theon avanzaba a paso lento y relajado. Robb le había mandado a buscar a Jon, pero lo cierto era que pretendía tomarse aquella tarea con toda la calma del mundo. Aquel pelirrojo le gustaba, vaya que si le gustaba, y parecía que al bastardo también le gustaba. Era mejor dejar a la competencia lejos, aunque tampoco es que considerada a Jon competencia. Si, en cierto modo tenía celos de aquel bastardo de Ned Stark, pero nunca lo hubiera admitido en voz alta. A pesar de todo, le habían pedido que llevara a Jon Nieve de vuelta al salón y aunque no fuera a hacerlo, debía parecer que sí que lo había intentado.

El castaño aligeró el paso para alcanzar a Jon, y observó lo que hacía. Una estúpida idea se cruzó por su cabeza al ver que el chico perseguía el rastro de un animal. Saltó sobre la nieve y borró las pisadas, no sin apartar la mirada del chiquillo que de entrada no supo cómo reaccionar. Theon no quería ser malo, pero no podía evitar encontrar cierta diversión en todo aquello.

La cara de Jon se tornó roja de ira. Aquel grandísimo hijo de la ramera más sucia de todo poniente podría tener más honor en la alta sociedad que él mismo, pero no era más que un repugnante cerdo. Y aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, el norteño sabía que se estaba regodeando por el poder que tenía sobre él, hiciera lo que hiciera tenía total impunidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres? — preguntó Jon con cierta amargura que trataba de cubrir. Ya ni sentía tener un ego el cual pudiera ser herido.

—No, nada — contestó Greyjoy desviando la mirada y fingiendo una total indiferencia.

—Pues déjame en paz — suspiró Jon guardando el arco en el carcaj para evitar seguir sus impulsos y golpear a su indeseado acompañante.

Theon Greyjoy seguía con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y es que lo cierto era que aquel bastardo le gustaba. No era que le gustase como le gustaba Robb Stark, ni mucho menos con aquel aire romántico que de vez en cuando le asomaba por la cabeza, pero sí de un modo mucho más visceral e impulsivo. Desde su posición, el bastardo podría ser casi como un siervo obligado a cumplir con todas sus expectativas. Pero era hijo de Eddard Stark, así que era mejor que se lo quitara de la cabeza. Aunque una cosa estaba muy clara, Jon Snow sería mucho más barato que las putas del pueblo… un brillo extraño se apoderó de su mirada al pensar en aquello, sí, era perfecto.

Los grises ojos de Jon Nieve le miraban con fiereza, despertando en él aquella extraña sensación. Casi se le podría llamar lujuria, aunque no era exactamente eso, pues necesitaba que se postrara a sus pies, que le adorara. Theon se quitó el guante de piel que cubría su mano y pasó sus dedos por la cara del chico. Quería acariciar su oscuro pelo negro, pero Jon le empujó.

—No me toques— dijo el norteño con asco en cada una de las palabras, haciendo que la sangre de Theon hirviera ¿Cómo se atrevía? No era más que un bastardo.

La mano de Theon agarró el brazo de Jon con todas sus fuerzas. El chico de Pyke apretaba los dientes, irado por la actitud de aquel chaval. Tenía intención de arrastrarlo hasta sus aposentos, de obligarle a hacer lo que él quisiera y hasta que él se cansara del muy engreído.

—Mal agradecido, bastardo — masculló Theon justo antes de ver a Robb aparecer a escasos metros y avanzando en dirección a ellos. Debía volver a interpretar su papel de hermano mayor perfecto.

El joven Stark no se sorprendió al verlos enfrentados, pero a pesar de ello se sentía ligeramente decepcionado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Jon nunca tenía ni una palabra amable para el pupilo de su padre. Pero era el día de su nombre, era un día especial para él y ambos sabían que los dos eran importantes aunque de formas totalmente distintas.

En aquel instante Jon empujó a Theon con todo el peso de su propio cuerpo, que tan solo pudo evitar la embestida del menor soltándole del brazo. Como consecuencia de aquello, Jon cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la cara y rascándose la piel de esta.

—¿Tenéis que pelear siempre, Jon?— se quejó Robb.

El corazón de Jon empezó a latir con fuerza, todo era culpa de aquel estúpido de Greyjoy… Apretó sus puños volteándose sobre la nieve, a punto de explicarse cuando Theon le cortó.

— He venido a buscarle y le he insistido en que volviera a dentro con todos los demás — mintió el chico de Pyke.— Le dije que no querías probar la tarta sin él, pero solo ha contestado que no le importaba y otras cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionar.

Los dientes de Jon crujieron ligeramente, no podía evitar tensar la mandíbula, deseando partirle la boca a puñetazos. ¿Cómo podía nadie ser tan increíblemente mentiroso? Pero aquel intenso dolor en el pecho le impedía decir una sola palabra, si solo Robb tuviera ojos en la cara y viera cómo era realmente… La mirada del pelirrojo le desarmó de ira, cambiando sus sentimientos a la más intensa desesperación, solo sofocada por la vergüenza de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No importa— dijo Robb tendiéndole la mano al bastardo, que se levantó tembloroso de tocar sus dedos. — La verdad es que la fiesta ya ha sido concluida.

—Robb, yo.. —Trató de hablar Jon, pero la sonrisa del Stark cortó sus palabras.

—Te he guardado algo de tarta, hermano — dijo el chico, tratando de restar importancia a todo aquel asunto.

El primogénito de los Stark miró a Theon, para después repasar con la mirada a Jon. Sabía que había que había algo en aquella escena que escaba a lo que los dos habían contado, pero también sabía que lo averiguaría más tarde. Cuando se colara en las sabanas del pupilo de su padre, en busca de besos y abrazos, Theon se lo contaría. Le obligaría a hacerlo.


End file.
